The inventive concept relates generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a memory device and a related programming method.
Nonvolatile memory devices preserve stored information even when disconnected from power. Accordingly, they are commonly used to provide long term data storage in devices that may be powered down occasionally.
Flash memory is a form of nonvolatile memory that has achieved widespread popularity in recent years due to attractive features such as relatively high integration density, low power consumption, and an ability to withstand physical shock. As the demand for flash memory has grown, there has been a continual demand for flash memory having improved performance. Accordingly, researchers are continually seeking ways to improve the storage capacity, speed, reliability, and other performance characteristics of flash memory.